The Spark of Love
by Mizz XO
Summary: When the Enterprise take aboard two sisters, no one was aspecting the impact the two sisters would have on the crew. But, they are here and now love has begun to spark! A OC1/Chekov, OC2/Bones, Uhura/Spock, and Carol/Kirk. The Oc's with Chekov and Bones will be the main ones, while the others are important sides!
1. Chapter 1 - The Cave of Amber

**Hello! So this story takes place after STID, and follows the Enterprise after it helps two young girls from a beautiful but scary doom. As you most likely saw in the summary, it is generally romance ordinated but there is going to be a great deal of adventure and fun as well. Though there will not be anything full blown about cough cough "grown up enjoyment" there will be many references. I hope you enjoy the story! **

"This cave is huge!" James Tiberius Kirk exclaimed as he looked around the cave he and his landing crew were currently walking through. A few months into their 5 year expedition, the Enterprise had stopped at yet another unknown planet. After being stuck on the bridge for a few weeks, Kirk eagerly went down taking Spock, McCoy, Checov, Uhora, and two security men with him. "And these gems are huge.

"Jim, will you stop acting like a little boy?" McCoy growled and Kirk just laughed in response.

"Captain, why are you so insistent on looking around this cave while we should be looking for the ship that we received a distress signal from?" Spock asked as truly no one wanted to be in this cave.

Yes, it was a beautiful cave. Its walls were a white stone that glistened when the little light from the outside came through the holes. And there were huge deposits of Amber throughout it, gems the size of men. But for some reason, no one could shake a feeling. A feeling that they were all experiencing but just couldn't place.

The hairs on the back of Uhora's neck went up and she quickly looked behind her. But nothing was there.

Chekov, who was slightly ahead of the group suddenly shouted, "Keptin!" Kirk snapped out of his admiring mode and ran to his young navigator. Chekov had been examining one of the gems and upon closer look had discovered something quite shocking.

"By god." McCoy gasped and the others were silent. The Amber was growing around a young girl, part of her face was still showing. They looked at her shocked not knowing what to do. Suddenly her one showing blue eye opened and looked at them panicked. If the 7 of them weren't creeped out enough this would have pushed a normal person over the edge.

Kirk rushed forward and started pulling of the gem that surrounded the young girl saying, "We have to get her out of here!" To his suprise, part of the gem came off, freeing her shoulder. He looked at what was in his hand. "What is this stuff?" He asked, looking at it.

"You don't want to know." The girl replied as a piece was pulled away from her mouth and allowing her to speak. "You really don't want to."

In a few quick moments, they managed to free the girl. "Thank you!" She laughed cheerfully, looking at them. "I am Riley Silver and," Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked around. "Stella."

"Who?" Kirk asked looking at her, but before she responded Riley ran off to another gem a little down the ways.

"Stella!" She cried pulling away some of the same stuff that had been covering her, revealing another girl's face. She was slightly older than Riley, but they looked very similar.

Unlike Riley though she wasn't awake. McCoy quickly checked her. And barely breathing. "We need her out of this now." He curtly commented and in another few moments the older girl was freed. McCoy carefully put her on the ground and continued to check her vitals.

"Stella." Riley cried dropping to her knees to be closer to her older sister.

"She'll be fine." McCoy replied. "She's just unconscious." Riley sighed with relief.

"Does that mean." One of the red shirts slowly commented. "That all of these gems have people inside?" The others looked at him and then around the cave in shock. The cave was covered with the Amber gems.

"You must be joking." Kirk whistled.

Uhora bent down to the young girl who was still sitting by her sister. "What did this to you sweetheart?"

"Uh." Riley started thinking. There was a crash and a hiss further down the cave. Her eyes widened. "That's right. Giant Spider."

"A giant spider did this too you?" Kirk laughed. The rest of his crew was silent. "How?"

"Keptin." Chekov slowly started. "Turn around."

Kirk did so and rather quickly his smile dropped off his face. Slowly coming towards them was a huge spider. And huge means huge.

It was the size of a two story building, though most of it was its long legs. It slowly tilted its head and blinked its many eyes looking at them. Then it opened its huge mouth and hissed.

"That giant spider?" Kirk slowly asked backing up as his crew did the same. McCoy neatly picked up the unconscious girl and Uhora pulled her young sister up as well.

"Uh huh." Riley weakly replied.

"Run!" Kirk howled and they all obeyed. But, when the creature chasing you has legs taller that you yourself, that chase doesn't go all that well. Kirk quickly turned on his comm. "Beam us up, Scotty!"

"We can't captain!" The heavy accented scottish man replied. "You are underground, now why did you go doing that?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kirk shouted and he started to run faster.

Riley slowly began to slow down as she looked for something in her pockets. "What are you doing?" Uhora asked, grabbing her jacket in an attempt to keep her away from the monster.

"Last time it surprised me." Riley replied with a slight grin pulling out a lighter. "We set a trap, but weren't expecting for it to attack us first." She looked up. "Just make it past those large rocks and we will be fine."

"What do you mean?" Uhora asked, still completely confused.

Riley's speed appeared to almost double and she replied, "Just keep on going!" She reached the rocks before the others did and then came to a complete halt kneeling on the ground. As soon as the others had all passed her, she lighted something on the ground and then jumped back.

Right before the Spider could follow them, what Riley had light burst into flames. The spider hissed at them, but couldn't find a way through the flames. It hissed again and slowly retreated back into the cave. She smiled ever so slightly, and then turned to the others. "What can I say? Spiders hate fires!" She lightly jogged out of the cave and back into the sunlight and the other quickly joined her.

"How about now, Scotty?" Kirk asked again, and then suddenly Riley gasped.

"Betty!" She cried and suddenly ran down the hill. Kirk looked at the others, not knowing what to do and McCoy lightly put the other still unconscious girl down.

"Captain, we should follow her!" Uhora quickly commented, worried about the younger girl. Kirk nodded and turned to the others.

"Sanders, Peters. You two stay with Bones and make sure the older one's okay. The rest of you with me." He turned down the hill and followed the young adventurous girl.

Rather quickly, they found her standing in front of an extremely damaged ship with her hands on her head.

"Blasted spider." Riley hissed touching the hull of her ship. "Man, I'm sorry Betty! And I just fixed you up too." She sighed and turned around.

"Oh yes." She commented smiling looking at the others standing behind her. "I am Riley Silver! Thank you for saving me and my sister Stella. I'm sure we can repay you some how." She looked back at her ship. "As soon we can get Betty running again of course." She looked at the damage. "Which may take awhile."

"Until then, you and your friend can stay on my ship." Kirk replied. "We can mostly likely bring your shuttle as well and you can work on it up there. It is probably much safer than down here."

"Captain, due to the fact that we have just met this two girls, I as your first mate, high recommend that you retract your previous statement." Spock outright stated, not caring that Riley was standing right there.

"Yeah, who are you guys anyway?" Riley asked slightly tilting her head crossing her arms and looking at them.

Kirk smiled, "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS"

"Enterprise!" Riley interrupted her blue eyes wide and sparkling! "You are the famous Captain Kirk. The man who brought down Nero and Khan?"

Kirk smiled wider. "Yes."

"Wow!" Riley giggled. "You are quite famous! Though I should have guessed since you are Starfleet and the Enterprise is the only ship from starfleet that would be out this far."

"Well, my offer still stands." Kirk replied. "Would you like to join us?"

"Captain!" Spock commented but Kirk just waved him off.

Riley clasped her hands together and smiled wider. "Would I ever! The Enterprise is a true piece of art! And you have Montgomery Scott aboard as well! Oh, it would be amazing if I could talk to him, I have been wondering how he managed to figure out theory on subspace travel, because I did not think it was possible until I saw his equation and it all made sense!" Her hand went to her mouth when she saw the other's faces. "Ah, I'm babbling again. Sorry about that." Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up the path. "Stella!" She cried quickly running to her sister.

"Captain, I do believe this was a major miscalculation on your part. Taking those two girls aboard is not the best of options." Spock commented.

"And what was I supposed to do Spock, leave them here?" Kirk replied patting his first mate on the back. "Besides, she's a kid. What damage could she do?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Miss Genius

**Well, this one came up rather quickly. I guess I will do anything to get away from studying for Finals. Shudder. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you all think! **

In Sick Bay

Stella Silver laid in a bed shifting uncomfortably. She raised her hand to block the annoying light that was beaming straight into her barely open.

McCoy noticing this action quickly jogged to the side of her bed. "Your up." He commented. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Stella replied grumbling. "Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up and looking around. Her eyes widened. "Where is Riley?" She asked with a panic. "What happened to that damn spider."

"You're in the sickbay of the enterprise." McCoy replied keeping his voice calm to calm the freaking out girl. "Your sister is safe, she's in the other room. Would you like me to go get her?"

"Yes please, sir." Stella replied holding her head in her hand as she tried to swing her legs off the bed to stand.

"Don't move, you are in no condition to." McCoy ordered. "And don't sir me, I'm just a Doctor." He flipped open his comm. "Jim, the older one is up and asking for her sister."

"We'll be there in a few, Bones." Kirk's voice replied and McCoy shut it off and turned back to Stella.

"Where am I again, sir?" She asked, still trying to clear her head but at this point she was struggling to think straight.

"The Uss Enterprise. And I said to call me doc" McCoy replied, moving closer to her. "Does anything hurt?"

"My head." Stella responded still holding her head in her hands.

"Understandable." McCoy commented nodding to himself. "Anything else?"

"No." Stella replied. "Where is Riley?"

McCoy pulled back and replied, "She should be coming soon." Just as he finished speaking, the door opened and Riley rushed into the room with Kirk walking behind her.

"Stella!" She commented happily giving her sister a tight hug. Stella just patted her head in response. "I was so worried. You were out forever!"

"How long, doctor?" She asked turning to the man still standing next to her.

"Only a few hours." He replied going back to his desk to complete some paper work.

Riley pulled back and gave her sister a huge smile.

"How did we end up on the Enterprise?" Stella asked looking around.

"Well." Riley started. "We got attacked by that giant spider right, well it tried to turn us into giant amber things to do who knows what and I don't even want to think about it and some people rescued us and then they are super nice and."

"Riley." Stella sighed. "Breath."

Riley obeyed and continued. "And this man," she indicated to Kirk who was behind her, "Is Captain Kirk and he was nice enough to welcome us aboard his ship until I can fix Betty." She sighed. "Which may take awhile."

Kirk took this time to introduce himself as he took a step forward and held out his hand. "Captain James Kirk."

"Stella Silver, sir." Stella replied shaking his hand. "Thank you for all that you have done for us sir."

"Of course." Kirk replied with a nod and a smile.

Stella smiled back and then winced. McCoy was over there in seconds. "Your head?" He asked shining a light into her eyes.

"Yeah." Stella muttered as her headache had turned into a full blown migraine.

"Why don't you lay back down, and gets some more rest." McCoy commented and Stella obeyed.

"See you later sis!" Riley giggled with a wave and then she ducked out of sick bay.

A Little While Later

Riley skipped down the halls of the Enterprise looking for something to do. She came upon a large doorway with a sign above it that said "Mess Hall". Smiling she opened the door and went inside.

The mess hall was empty except for two men who were sitting off to the side in one of the tables. She recognized the younger of the two as one of the men at the landing party but not the older asain one, so she headed over.

"Hello!" She commented cheerfully sitting down across from them. "I'm Riley Silver, nice to meet you!"

"Hikaru Sulu." The older of the two replied with a nod.

"Pavel Chekov." The younger added.

"You were the one who found me right?" Riley asked and Chekov slowly noded. "Thank you for that!" Riley continued with a huge smile and Chekov responded with a smaller one.

Sensing his friends nervousness, Sulu asked, "So you were one of the sisters that came up from the planet?"

"Yep!" Riley giggled, "I'm the younger one."

"Forgive me for asking." Sulu started. "But how old are you? You look very young to be traveling is space."

"Yeah." Riley laughed. "I look younger than I am, but I'm 17."

"Really?" Sulu asked, "That's only a year younger than Chekov here."

"Cool!" Riley giggled and Chekov smiled again. "How did you manage to get through starfleet at such a young age?"

"I joined very young." Chekov replied his accent slightly heavier than normal.

"Cool accent!" Riley giggled and Chekov couldn't help but blush. "Where are you from?"

"Russia." Chekov replied and Riley thought for a second.

"Russia. That's on Earth right?" She asked and when he nodded she continued. "I've never been to Earth, though I've heard it is rather beautiful."

"Really?" Sulu asked rather surprised. Generally every human has seen Earth at least once, even those who lived in far away colonies.

"Yep." Riley giggled. "Well, I'm not human after all!"

"You're not?" Sulu and Chekov gasped together.

Recovering from his outburst Sulu quickly recovered, "Sorry, it is simply that you look like you are."

"Yeah, we get that a lot!" Riley giggled.

"If you are not human, then what are you?" A voice behind her asked. Riley turned around to discover Spock.

"Kalinian." Riley replied with a smile.

Kirk sat down next to her. "Cool, what's that?"

Before Riley could reply, Spock did. "They are a warrior race that hails from the planet Kallia. Though I am surprised to find one this far out, it is quite rare for them to travel into space."

Riley shrugged. "Well, I'm special and one of the first of my people that actually understands all this space stuff."

"Why is that?" Chekov asked.

Riley smiled. "Cause I'm a genius. And Kalinains are very big on fighting, while I prefer to think. So I was one of the first to actually sit down and look at this stuff. It makes perfect sense once you do."

At this very moment, Scotty walked by and Kirk quickly called him over. "Scotty, there is someone here that is a major fan of yours."

Riley jumped up and grasped his hands shaking them. "Montgomery Scott, I'm Riley Silver and how in the world did you come up your theory on subspace travel. No one thought it was possible, and then like boom you are there saying it is. Of course your first equation was flawed, it was rather close to the real thing, wouldn't you say!"

Scotty smiled. "Well, Lassy, it is quite nice to have someone who actually understands all this stuff. It kind of went like this."

Thats when the others turned around knowing the words that would follow that explanation would all be engineering stuff that no one other that Chekov would understand. But of course he had already heard this explanation many times.

"Seems like she is fitting right in." Kirk laughed and the others nodded.

Back to the Sick bay at the Same Time

Stella laid on the bed in complete silence to the point where McCoy was starting to get uncomfortable. He normally enjoyed silence, but something about this one was just wrong.

"So, how did you end up encased in Amber in the first place?" He asked. Riley had already answered the question for him for his paperwork, but hey a conversation is a conversation.

"There was a big spider." Stella replied. "A valtgonia, I believe is it's scientific name. We were told to find out why all of the explorers in the caves had not returned and found the spider when we did. Riley laid a trap, but as we were returning to our ship for more supplies the spider attacked us. It then brought us back to its cave to suffer the fate of those before us."

"Alright." McCoy replied, adding the name of the creature on the paper. Riley hadn't mentioned that part. The two continued to sit in silence. Then the doors opened and Riley rushed back inside.

"Stella, Stella, Stella!" She cried. "You would never guess who I just met. Montgomery Scott! Or Scotty as he wants to be called. But he's awesome and he explained his whole theory to me and it was really cool!" She smiled at her sister who was just looking at her. "Oh, and Kirk said he could give us a tour, and you could come along too if the Doctor said it was okay."

"Its not." McCoy replied not even looking up. "She is in no condition to be running around the ship."

"But please?" Riley sighed.

"Don't turn around." Stella whispered to herself but McCoy did anyway not hearing her. Then he saw her puppy face. "Told you."

"Please?" She asked again and McCoy sighed. She reminded him of his daughter, whom he had never been able to say no to.

"Fine." He sighed shaking his head. "But, I'm coming too to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah!" Riley cheered as Stella jumped off the bed. "Come on, Stells, it's gonna be fun!" She ran out the door with Stella and McCoy close behind her.

Later In Engineering

The door to engineering opened and Kirk, Spock, Riley, Stella, Uhura, and McCoy stepped out. "And this is engineering."

"Cool!" Riley giggled and rushed away from the group to get a closer look. She stopped in the middle of a pathway and looked around rather confused.

"Is something wrong, Riley?" Uhura asked, worried about the young girl.

She looked back at the others. "Is something wrong with her?" The others just looked at her confused.

"Wrong with her?" Scotty gasped coming out from around some pipes. "What do you mean, Lass? She's in great condition."

"There's a little jerk." Riley replied looking at the pipes. "It's easiest to feel right here, but it's been bothering me since I get aboard."

Scotty and Kirk walked over to where she was standing, worried about their ship.

"I don't feel anything." Kirk sighed, confused.

"By golly, you're right!" Scotty exclaimed looking around as well. I didn't notice this before." He then looked at the younger girl. "But what could possibly cause this?" He asked before looking around at at the pipes that surrounded them.

Riley frowned still looking around. "The only thing I could think of is a shift in the piping, but that is not something easily done. Unless."

They suddenly looked at each other, and exclaimed together. "The AWC57 pipe!" Scotty dashed off to fix the problem, but Riley not knowing where it was stayed behind.

"AW what what?" Kirk asked still confused.

Riley looked at him and smiled. "It's the only pipe that is able to move on its own, because it is supposed to. It does this rotating thing depending on where the gas it holds needs to go. But sometimes, it doesn't always connect right and then it is screwed up. All ships have them."

"Uh huh." Kirk replied, truly not understanding a word that she had just said. She just smiled at his cluelessness.

Scotty returned a few moments later and threw his arm around the young girl. "I like this lassy. Captain can she help me out for as long as she is aboard?"

"Of Course!" Kirk replied.

"Captain!" Spock commented. "Are you sure that is the wisest?"

Stella quickly added, "Riley, what happened to fixing Betty?"

"I can do both!" Riley giggled and her sister just sighed.

**I know, I know. Long chapter but very little romantic action. But I'm getting there, I promise. Well, you are all here for a reason and if there is anything you will like to see happen let me know and I'll do my best. :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Captain's Little Secret

**Wow. Three in one day. I think it is safe to say that I really do not want to be studying for finals. Which I should probably really do. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one! **

Riley walked down the white and very bright halls of the Enterprise rather cheerfully. She was carrying some of the last boxes of things she was moving from Betty to the room and she and Stella were sharing. When she turned a corner, she bumped into someone.

Using one hand to keep the boxes steady, she quickly grabbed the uniform of the person she had bumped into, steading him as well. Returning her hold on the boxes she looked up at the person's face. Being on the rather short side this was an action she was used too. It was Pavel Chekov, the one member in the crew that was actually around her age.

She smiled at him, but didn't notice the light blush that was sprayed across his cheeks.

"Are you alright, Miss Silver?" He asked and she nodded.

"You?" She asked in response and he just weakly smiled.

He then looked at what she was carrying. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to keep his emotions down. He knew all too well when he got emotional his accent got worse making him even harder to understand to the english speaker.

"Taking up the last of our things up to our room." Riley replied cheerfully.

"Do you need any help?" Chekov asked shifting slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked and Chekov just shook his head.

"I am off duty right now." He replied and she smiled.

She turned back to the hanger that she had just left. "In that case yes please. Do you see that last box over by Betty? Could you possibly grab that?" Chekov nodded and then jogged over.

Once he rejoined her, the two of them continued to walk down the halls. "Is there a reason why you call your ship Betty?"

Riley smiled at his question. "Is there a reason you call yours Enterprise."

Chekov laughed slightly and replied, "That is her name, but I did not pick it."

"My mother's name was Betty." Riley replied. "Or at least that is the English translation of it."

"Did you know your mother well?" Chekov asked.

Riley shook her head. "She died when I was only about a month old. Stella's told me about her, but she was really young too so."

"I am sorry." Chekov sighed and Riley just smiled at him. "Is Riley the English translation of your name as well."

"Nope." Riley laughed. "My mother's side of the family was a more old fashion Kalinian only using our native tongue, but my father's whole family involves names very similar to that of your languages and teaching all their children English as well."

"Interesting." Chekov commented, truly not know what else to say.

"What about yours?" Riley asked and Chekov looked at her slightly confused. "I am assuming Pavel is a russian name."

"Yes it is." Chekov replied.

"Your accent is really cool." Riley giggled.

Chekov smiled and his blush from before darkened ever so slightly. No one had ever told him that before, most of them time they were too annoyed trying to understand him. "Thank you."

A door a few ahead of them opened, and Carol Marcus stepped out of a room, fixing her short blonde hair and her blue dress. Not seeing the two younger ones, she said something into the room she had just exited and then continued down the hallway in the opposite path.

"Who's that?" Riley asked leaning over to a very confused Chekov.

"Miss Carol Marcus." Chekov replied. "She is a science officer."

Riley looked at him. "Than why are you so confused?"

"Because." Chekov replied. "That is the Captains room. What could she possibly be doing in there?"

Riley giggled and continued down the walkway, passing the now closed door to the Captain's room. "What?" He asked catching up to her

"Oh Chekov, think about what adults do behind locked rooms." Riley replied with another giggle.

Chekov thought for a few moments in silence and then he blushed rather heavily. "Oh." He simply stated.

"Your ears are red." Riley teased and Chekov just weakly smiled.

The two of them continued down the walkway having a rather pleasent conversation. Then Riley came up to a door and stopped. "Well this is my room." She commented and Chekov stopped as well. She opened the door and entered it while Chekov slowly followed behind. He placed the boxes down with the others and then shifted awkwardly.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Miss Silver, but I should probably be going now." He commented and he slightly walked backwards to the door.

Riley turned around and smiled. "Riley." She commented, and then continued seeing his confused expression. "Call me Riley."

Chekov smiled. "Then call me Pavel. Goodbye Riley."

"See yeah!" Riley laughed with a wave and then Chekov turned and left.

In the Halls Again

Stella walked around the halls not quite certain at all what to do. She had wanted to help her sister with the boxes, but the doctor had forbade it. Kept on going on about how it wasn't healthy for her to do anything that could push herself until he was sure she was at a hundred percent.

Which she wasn't, since her head still hurt. So at this point she was still aimlessly walking around. She walked passed the Sick Bay and stopped for a second. Some how she had managed to walk in a complete circle. She peaked inside and saw it was relatively empty except for the doctor himself.

She slowly entered and McCoy looked up. "Miss Silver? Is your head hurting again?"

"No." Stella replied slightly shaking her head.

McCoy sat back in his chair. "Is there something I can do for you then?"

Stella shook her head again. Truthfully she didn't know why she had come into this room in the first place. "I'm looking for something to do."

McCoy thought for a second and then opened one of the drawers, pulling out a stack of papers. "Actually there is something you could do for me that would be a huge favor."

Stella, silent as ever, walked over and looked at the papers he then just handed her. "Do you think you could go through these and sort by date of last check up?" He asked and Stella silently nodded. She sat down in a chair next to his desk and begun to work.

Mccoy looked at her rather than going straight back to his work. "You don't really talk much do you?"

Stella didn't look up from the papers and replied, "When you live with a sister like Riley, there is little chance for you to get a word in." McCoy couldn't help but smile at her response.

So there they sat in silence, each with their individual work. Ignoring each other. Or at least attempting too.

As hard as he tried not to, McCoy kept on finding his eyes slipping back to the girl. Every time he did he would shake his head and try to focus again. _Dammit, what are you thinking you idiot. What is she, 21, 23? What are you. A little past 30. Get your head screwed back on, man._

As McCoy was attempting to deal with his emotions, what he didn't know was Stella was watching him as well. For once in her life she was wishing that she knew how to talk more, just so she could strike up a conversation with him. One of the things about Riley, she become friends with anyone in 2 seconds flat. Because in those two seconds she could probably get 100 words in. Her eyes darted back to the doctor, who was obviously bothered by something. Then she looked back at the papers and found a conversation topic.

"Your captain has not had a physical in three weeks." She slowly commented, half in a question.

"By god. Really?" McCoy sighed grabbing the paper she was holding up to him. "I know he hates them and never shows up, but I hadn't realized it had been so long." He started grumbling something that Stella couldn't hear.

She couldn't help but laugh and this caused McCoy to smile ever so slightly.

**And finally we have a tad bit of romance! What do you guys think? **

**Live Long and Prosper, Miss XO's out for the day! :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Only Ones In Space

**Hello again everyone! Finals, ha who wants to study for that? Not me! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Kirk and Spock walked down one of the enterprises many bright hallways.

"Captain, I am wondering what you are planning on doing with the Silver sisters now that they are here." Spock questioned.

Kirk sighed and replied, "I don't know Spock. I am planning on letting them stay until they are able to leave."

"That could be a very long time from now sir." Spock replied. "Will this not greatly affect our mission?"

Kirk laughed, "It is a five year mission, Spock. We haven't made it halfway through the first one. How could they possibly affect our mission."

He was going to continue but stopped when he saw Riley skid in front of them. She looked around and then dashed down the side hallway again. Kirk and Spock looked at each other. Riley suddenly slid in front of them again and once again looked around. Then she ran back the way she had come once again.

Kirk took a few steps forward and looked down the hallway the Riley had run down. He looked at her and she was looking around. Then she dashed over again, stopping at in front of him, looking around once more.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Silver?" Spock asked finally speaking up.

Riley looked at both of them, rather surprised. She hadn't seen them there in the first place. "Oh hello there!" She commented rather happily. "I suppose there is. There is a temperature difference between here and there." She pointed to the other side of the hall. "It is really starting to bother me."

"A temperature difference?" Kirk asked, still confused.

"It is hotter over here while it is colder over there." Riley replied.

"Hotter over here and colder over there." Kirk repeated. "How?"

Riley sighed. "Truthfully, I have absolutely no idea." She looked around. "Probably a crack in the wall or something." She started to run from side to side again and then she stopped and dropped to the floor. She flipped open her comm and commented "Scotty, there is a crack in the molding on the wall."

"Alright, Lassy." A voice replied. "I'll send someone up."

Riley jumped back up from the floor and smiled at the Captain and First mate. "See you later!" She sang and then skipped off.

"Besides." Kirk laughed, continuing the conversation from before. "I think they are doing more good than bad!"

In the Mess Hall

Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, Scotty, and Stella all were sitting at a rather larger table. "Is it just me or is the food here getting worse by the day?" Riley asked walking and joining them sitting between Stella and Chekov.

"Like you can talk!" Stella laughed teasing her younger sister.

Riley rolled her eyes, "You burn everything you try to make!"

Stella just laughed and shot back, "You blew up our kitchen trying to scramble some eggs!"

Riley sighed. "That wasn't my fault."

"Lassy, you blew up your kitchen making something as normal as eggs?" Scotty asked tilting his head to the side.

Riley just grumbled in response as the others could barely hear her say, "Maybe," something that just caused them to all laugh.

Uhura walked by muttering something and suddenly Stella and Riley looked up suddenly.

"What did you just say, Uhura?" Stella asked standing up quickly.

Uhura looked at them rather surprised. "Oh, sorry if I bothered you! I received a distress signal a little while ago, and the problem is I don't understand the language."

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Stella asked.

"Kashta Mavaina Sokjaka." Uhura repeated.

"It's 'Kashta Mavvainna Sokjjaka'." Riley commented, "You are putting the emphasis on the wrong words." She took a bite of her food and smiled up at her.

Uhura's eyes widened, "How do you know that."

"It's our language." Stella slowly replied. "Can you show us this message?"

Uhura nodded and she lead Stella to the bridge. Riley skipped behind and the others slowly followed after them, rather interested. Once they got there, Kirk and Spock who were discussing something looked up at their entrance.

"Sorry for the intrusion, sir." Uhura quickly commented. "That message I discovered earlier, Stella wished to listen to it." Kirk nodded and the two of them went back to their conversation. She hit a few buttons and a recording of a different language started to play.

Stella and Riley listened carefully and when it was done they both looked up a Uhura.

"You're right, it is a distress signal." Riley commented and Stella nodded in agreement.

"Help us, please someone, help us." Stella translated. "We are trapped in this." She hesitated. "Jaujkin. Jaujkin." She turned to her younger sister. "What is that word in English?"

"Deathtrap." Riley replied.

"Flying death trap, please someone help us. They have attacked us, and we are dying. Please help us." Stella.

"It's strange though." Riley muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sulu asked speaking up as the rest of the group has basically been silent throughout the whole thing.

Riley looked at him and smiled. "That there are any other Kalinian's here. We thought we were the only ones out in space."

"Why?" Chekov asked.

Stella sighed. "The people on our planet are scared of space."

Riley giggled, "Stella was too."

"In the beginning!" Stella quickly replied defending herself and Riley just giggled again.

"Then why did you two come out here?" Kirk asked joining their conversation.

Riley's smile dropped ever so slightly. "Well, we needed to get away from."

"Our old life." Stella quickly interrupted giving her sister a glare.

Riley weakly smiled again and continued, "Besides, I am one of the first of my people to actually I understand this stuff anyway."

"Really?" Chekov asked rather surprised and Riley smiled with a nod.

"Lassy, how did you get your ship then?" Scotty asked.

"I built her!" Riley replied smiling wider, proudly. "All by myself." The Enterprise crew just looked at her surprised and her smile just went wider. "I'm just good at that stuff."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I know it is a little dryer than the last ones but I am just trying to fill stuff in until I can get to the fun stuff! So, if you guys want to see something happen, just let me know and I'll try to get it in. Cheers! **


	5. Chapter 5 - What Are You Scared Of?

**Wow, I really don't want to be dealing with these finals. Guess this is a good way to get my freaking out, out of the way before I have to take my hardest test tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Cheers! **

Stella and Riley were sitting in their room. Riley was hanging upside down from her bed reading a book while Stella was doing endless sit ups on the other side of the room. Riley's eyes darted up to look at her sister.

"Thats 547 sit ups, Stella." Riley commented. "Is something bothering you?"

Stella stopped and looked at her sister as well. "And you have been reading the same page for over three minutes. You should be done with that book by now, Riley. Is something bothering you?" They both stared at each other in silence.

Suddenly there was an intercom call for them, "Stella and Riley Silver, please report to the bridge." The two of them looked at each other and then quickly dashed to the bridge.

The doors to the bridge opened and they both entered the room.

Kirk stands up at their entrance with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry, girls. But." He held his hand out to the screen in front of them. It was full of wreckage just floating around in space. Riley sighed and Stella frowned ever so slightly.

Riley walked towards the screen and tilted her head looking at it. "Do you think we should." She started but then dropped off.

"Yeah." Stella sighed. "Probably. I have no idea to contact the others to let them know, so I guess we have to do it for ourselves."

Riley turned to Kirk and asked, "Do you have a red flare?"

"Yes, most likely." Kirk replied with a nod.

Riley pointed towards the wreckage. "Do you think you could send one in there?"

"A tradition?" Kirk asked and both girls nodded. He touched a button on his chair and commented, "Johnson, put a red flare into a torpedo launcher and prepare to fire into the wreckage."

"Yes, sir." Came the quick response. A few moments later a response came back. "Ready to fire, sir."

Kirk looked at both the girls who nodded. "Fire." He commented and the bridge watched as a red flare burst into flames ahead of them.

Riley and Stella put their fists to their chests and chanted, "Kaghatia jhggduia gherunaio mavagiane suttuliso" together.

They watched until the flare died down and then Riley turned around. She commented sadly, "I'm going to go work on Betty," and then she left the bridge.

"Riley!" Stella called after her, but the door closed in her face before she could stop her sister. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Uhura asked lightly putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Stella shook her head and replied, "Sorry, no. It is just that Riley is an emotional girl and if they were out here in space she probably knew them. She taught everyone at home about space." She leaned against the railing and sighed again.

"You're not going after her?" Kirk asked and Stella just shook her head.  
"She wouldn't listen to me." She sighed. "Never opens up to me anymore, not since she was about eight. She would just insist that she is fine."

Kirk thought for a second and then turns around. "Chekov."

"Keptin?" Chekov asked turning around to look at him.

"You are close to Riley and your shift is about to end." Kirk replied and then tilted his head towards the door. "Go make sure he is okay."

Chekov hesitated and then he stood up. "Yes, Keptin."

Riley walked down the hallway, and Chekov quickly caught up to her. "Riley." He commented quickly, catching her attention.

"Pavel." She replied with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Chekov slowly asked and Riley nodded.

"I'm fine." Riley laughed. "I just really need to work on Betty, that's all."

Chekov looked at her with a slight frown but changed the subject slightly. "What does what you and Miss Stella said mean?"

"Kaghatia jhggduia gherunaio mavagiane suttuliso?" Riley asked and Chekov nodded. "In your language it roughly means, 'Thank you for your service, mighty warrior.' It is what our people have said for hundreds of years." She looked at him. "Do your people have one?"

"Not that I can think of." Chekov replied. "Some people pray based on their religions, but not something that is uniform."

Riley smiled and responded with, "Well, we do have a lot less people than you do."

Chekov walked in silence and then slowly asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No, ask away!" Riley replied with a smile.

Slowly, Chekov asked,"What was wrong with your old life? What are you so scared off?"

Riley laughed and replied, "I'm from a warrior culture, but I prefer thinking over fighting." She shrugged. "So, basicly I wasn't liked very much." Chekov frowned. Noticing his reaction, she added, "It was fine, I had Stella!" Chekov nodded slightly.

But, Riley had misread Chekov's expression. He didn't frown completely due to the situation, but also because he could tell she was lying to him. There was something that he could see in the back of her eyes. Fear.

Later in The Hanger

Riley sat in a spinny chair spinning and circles and circles and circles. Chekov sat leaning against a tool box in front of Betty.

The door to the hangar opens and Kirk walks in. Riley came to a stop and smiled. "There is three of you." She giggled.

Chekov quickly stood up and commented, "Keptin." Kirk nodded at him and then turned to the young dizzy girl.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh as she struggled to sit up straight.

"Waiting for Scotty to bring me for a part that I need for Betty." Riley replied.

Kirk turned and looked at Betty and then asked, "Did you really build her all by yourself?" Riley just nodded with a huge smile.

Suddenly there was a scream. Riley stood up, snapping out of her dizziness and then three of them ran to the door. Before they got there, Chekov stopped and grabbed Riley's arm slowing her down as well. "You should stay here, Riley. It may not be safe."

Riley just laughed in response. "No way." She ran after Kirk and Chekov was close after her.

In a few minutes they came across a large group of people standing in a hallway. They were fighting a few red shirts. One of them, presumably the leader due to the fact that he was standing in the front was holding a young nurse a knife point. There was a red shirt crumpled to the side, his blood splattered on the wall, showing just how serious they were.

The man saw the three of them join them and held his knife closer to the girl who just shrieked.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

Kirk quickly held up his hands and commented, "Hey, we don't want any trouble here."

"We are taking over this ship." He commented in a very heavy accent making his english very hard to understand.

Kirk sighed, why did these things always seem to happen to him. "Well, there is no reason to hurt anyone, let's talk about this."

Spock suddenly joined them and the leader freaked again. "Captain." Spock slowly commented but Kirk just held a hand up as the knife went even closer to the young nurse's neck.

"What do you want?" Spock asked and the leader turned his attention to the Vulcun.

"Your ship." Came the response.

"Why?" Kirk asked surprised.

The leader opened his mouth to respond but he froze. Riley dashed forward and grabbed the nurse out of the way as the man who had been holding her fell forward. He landed in front of Kirk and Spock's feet. They looked up.

Stella slowly lowered her arm and nodded at them. Behind her, the rest of the group was on the ground unconscious as well.

Doctor McCoy quickly came over and checked the young nurse.

"How did you do that?" Kirk asked kind of shocked.

Stella just shrugged and Riley giggles. "She's a trained warrior remember? She's good at these kinds of stuff!"

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It would be awesome if you guys could let me know what you guys think 3! Have a great day/week/year! Cheers! **

**Live Long and Prosper**


	6. Chapter 6 - Crazy by Chocolate

**Hello again! Sorry for the lonnngggg period between updates, I got lazy and then school hit me rather hard when it started up again… **

**Well it's 20 days late, but Happy New Year everyone! I hope you guys had a great holiday season and break! :) **

**Thank you so much for reading my story and thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! It really means a lot 3 **

**Well, this chapter is a filler if there ever was one, but don't worry the next one will be much more interesting. I hope! Hehehe, anyway like always, it would be awesome if you could review and let me know what you guys think! :) **

"Captain?" The voice of a hesitant Sulu asked over the comm.

Kirk moaned, but rolled out of bed and grabbed the device that had been on the table next to him. "Kirk here. What is it Mr. Sulu?"

"uh." Sulu commented again still hesitating. "It's Chekov and Riley, sir."

Kirk stood up, ruffling his hair and then grabbed his shirt off of the floor. "What about them, Sulu?" He asked pulling his shirt on.

"Well, I think they've gone crazy." Sulu sighed. "Just come out in the corridors, Captain. And you will see."

Kirk attempted to fix his hair, but sighed, gave up and exited his room. As soon as he stepped out a black and brown blur brushed by. He blinked for a few seconds in shock and then looked at where the figure had run towards, but it was already gone.

Stella suddenly ran up and stopped in front of him. "Did you see where she went?" She asked with a rather annoyed tone.

"Who?" Kirk asked ever more confused than before.

"Riley." Stella sighed running a hand through her hair. "Something has gotten into her and that girl is even more hyper than normal."

Kirk held up his hand to where the blur from before had vanished too and Stella ran off without saying anything else.

Sulu slowly jogged up and commented, "Captain, Doctor McCoy says to come to sickbay."

Kirk shook his head, why was something always going wrong on his ship? and the two men set off to the Medical bay. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Well, Captain. Riley and Paval were sitting with the rest of us in the Mess Hall acting completely normal, and then well things went a little out of control.

The doors opened to reveal a very annoyed McCoy.

"What's going on Bones?" Kirk asked confused.

"What's going on? What's going on?" McCoy howled in response. "What is going on is we have a navigator who can't tell that he's not speaking english and a hyper girl literally bouncing off of the walls. What in god's name did you put in that chocolate, Jim?"

"What?" Kirk asked shocked.

McCoy shook his head and raised his hand to one of the beds behind him. Chekov was sitting in it, chatting away to Uhura in russian. "Riley's worse, Stella and the others are attempting to track her down. But our wizkid hear thinks he is talking in english." He leaned in closer to Kirk with a glare. "And you mean to tell me you didn't put anything into the chocolate they were eating?"

"What chocolate?" Kirk asked nervously. _I didn't do anything, I was asleep. Unless he is talking about… How in the world did they get hold of that one! _

The doors opened again and an annoyed and slightly out of breath Stella walked in dragging her giggling sister behind her. She through her onto the bed next to Chekov and sighed, "Just fix her, will you?"

McCoy sighed and went through a cabinet and pulled out two needles. Stella shuddered at the look at them, but he neatly injected both Chekov and Riley and slowly they started to calm down.

"My head hurts." Riley moaned covering her eyes with her hand to block the light and Chekov growned in agreement.

"Side effects of a Hangover." McCoy sighed, throwing away the needles and returning to the others.

"How did they get alcohol?" Kirk asked nervously. "I thought you said they were eating chocolate." _Yep, they definitely got that box._

McCoy just glared at him, but shook his head and replied, "Everyone out."

In Riley and Stella's Room

Riley laid on her bed pretending that she was asleep. She wanted to be, due to the effects of the hangover she was still having but couldn't fall asleep due to the constant chatter.

This chatter was coming from Uhura and Carol and Stella who was pretending to listen. Uhura and Carol had decided that is would be a great time to have "girl talk" which was pretty much them ranting about their men.

"So, who do you like, Stella?" Carol asked leaning closer to the silent girl who jumped in shock. "Everyone knows Riley and Chekov are going to get together" Riley rolled her eyes and muttered something in her native language to this comment. "but what about you? Anyone special?"

"No." Came the curt response.

"Not back home?" Uhura inquired.

"No."

"On the ship?" Carol asked and Stella hesitated slightly. "Oh, there is someone?" Riley lissened in, now interested. No one was going to meddle in her affairs, but oh how she loved to meddle in others. Especially that of her sister.

"No, there is not." Stella replied crossing her arms.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"Kirk?"

"No."

"Spock?"

"No."

"Sulu?"

"No."

"Scotty?"

"No."

"The Doctor?"

"No." Stella replied, but she sputtered over her response just enough for Riley to notice. Carol and Uhura did not and continued down their list, but Riley just smiled and finally fell asleep.

**And hello again! Thanks for sticking through this chapter that took way too long to put up and is once again just a stupid filler. Don't worry, I hope more interesting stuff will be coming up soon! :) **


End file.
